Great Library Information Services
The Great Library Server of Pharos offers various services from free information to research assistance, that can be requested from the Velan Ascendancy from every system in the sector. To this end almost every planet in the system is equipped with at least one Comprehensive Archive and Research Data System (short: Library CARDS). These can be found in the Velan embassies, the local Department of Space Vehicles (DSV), as well as in A.C.R.E. supermarkets. Imperial citizens with an active subscription to the Great Library Information Services (GLIS) can also request information from Library CARDS via direct communication within a stellar system. Library CARDS are equipped with a basic tier of free information, usually on the level of a Velan Lycaeum education. All additional information can be acquired through various payment tiers and subscriptions. This can range from a one-time information request to a long-term subscription to all publication around a specific subject (see Common Payment Models). Local Library CARDS are tailored and updated to the common requests made on the planet. This allows them to complete most one-time information requests from their local databases. More detailed and comprehensive requests will have to be send back to the Great Library on Pharos. To this end the HVS Search Engine and the HVS Input Query are touring the sector to collect data queries and deliver the answers from the Great Library. For urgent requests, Library CARDS also offer a direct courier service through PRISM’s Constant C Couriers. Common Payment Models Paid services come in two different models: one-time information requests and subscriptions. Subscription Subscriptions have different tiers and focuses. Both can be combined to get the ideal model, tailored to the subscriber’s needs. Tiers range from the free basic level Tier 0, which is equivalent to Velan Lycaeum education, to Tier 8, which includes the most complicated, in-depth and most recent scientific publications. A subscription focus can be either broad general education or very specific subjects like history, exogeology or microbiology. A tier 8 subscription for a specific subject will always provide the most in-depth and specialized publications, while a tier 8 subscription in general education will return less specialized publications with a much broader range of topics and subjects. One-Time Information Request The price for one-time information requests is similarly equated as the subscription model. In addition to different tiers and foci, customers have the possibility to request that their query is handled by a team of Velan researchers. Usually an information request is done through elaborate algorithms, regularly updated by Velan Khutat. Hiring a research team is more expensive, but the search result will include a list of possible cross-references and suggestions for further research. The Fall of The Velan Ascendancy Following the attacks on Orpheus, agents of the Velan Ministry of Merits under influence of the Conclave, together formed the organization REDACTED and justified the events on Orpheus and after, by naming the series of events Operation Kali Yuga. The formation of REDACTED inevitably triggered the Velan end time plans: 'T.I.A.M.A.T ' (Transit Infrastructure And Mass Archive Termination). They destroyed all of Vela’s core services by first wiping servers and then blowing up the physical facilities. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Products Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:Education Category:Pharos Category:House Vela Products Category:House Vela